


Если мы родились

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV, POV Female Character, POV First Person, verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: значит, кто-то хотел?..





	Если мы родились

Если мы родились, значит, кто-то хотел?  
Я искала ответ, только, кажется, зря.  
А нашёлся лишь этот проклятый предел:  
Каждый новый мой день красит кровью заря.

Бог не любит нас - нет - просто... что в нас любить?  
Люди слишком пусты. И... бессмысленно мрут.  
Так быстро и глупо, что хочется выть...  
(Но на деле - смеяться; я снова вру).

Если мы родились, значит, кто-то хотел?  
Ведь не может же быть всё просто так!  
Ведь не может...  
Не может...  
Мой голос истлел,  
И душа раскололась фарфором о мрак.

Мне хотелось... хотелось просто уснуть.  
Мне хотелось забыться, с рельсов сойти,  
Но кто я такая, чтоб самой выбрать путь?  
Иди и не спрашивай, просто иди.

Я не верю, я знаю, я чувствую!..  
Тьму.  
И холодный, как сердце у матери, пол.  
Как жила, так бессмысленно я и умру,  
Кто же так бесполезно судьбу мою сплёл?

Звёзды часто взрезают мою тишину,  
Но не спасают: они холодны.  
И, когда я, замерзнув, всё же усну,  
Я хочу не проснуться.  
Прочь из тюрьмы.

Если мы родились, значит, кто-то хотел?  
Значит, это, наверное, надо кому?  
Этот странный вопрос часто душу мне грел,  
Когда я не могла заснуть на полу.

Мама мне говорила: без зла - счастья нет.  
Но её мне понять суждено лишь потом:  
Может, тот мне желал появленья на свет,  
Кто на ненависть смог ответить теплом?..


End file.
